The New Sacrificial Bride
by MusicBeat
Summary: Akari Katsuko is a normal 16-year-old living in Japan. After a corrupting event that happened during her childhood, she was forced to live alone. One day, after an unfortunate event, she is forced to return back to a lake, close to her apartment. She encounters supernatural creatures she never knew existed. Will there be love? Will there be lust? Or, will lust be mistaken for love?
1. The New Sacrificial Bride: Prologue

**The New Sacrificial Bride: Prologue**

Akari Katsuko is a normal 21-year-old living in Japan. Her parents got divorced, and they didn't love their daughter at all, so they left her all by herself. She had no choice but to live in an apartment. It was awfully difficult for her since she was only a Sophomore in high school. She had a side job, but it didn't pay much for her apartment bills. She chose to live in an apartment close to the lake that comes with a dock. She loves the bench that she regularly sits on it after her usual morning walk. After her morning walk, she sits on that bench and reads her favorite book until school starts.

She takes her usual morning walks around, 7 am in the morning. Why does she take walks in the morning? Well, when the cold breeze touches her face with its icy fingers, her face immediately wakes up. She also likes morning walks because, it's just her, her own thoughts, and the silence surrounding her. She also enjoys where the bench is located because she gets a magnificent view of the lake. It looks like an ocean from where she sits. It's also quite peaceful in the morning, and she can read her books on the bench, and in silence.

But despite her quiet nature at first, she will begin to open up to you. She's enjoys playing video games, and she also watches anime and reads manga. Some of her favorite books she will most likely read at the lake are, Wonder, Warrior Cats, Harry Potter, and The Lord Of The Rings.

She doesn't mind re-reading books. Although she has already read Wonder a million times, if she's bored, she won't mind re-reading it. She loves books more than anything. She loves books as much as video games. She also enjoys making origami, cooking, and is a black belt at Taekwondo. She also has a liking paranormal things and activities. She's also interested in mythological creatures. (Like vampires, etc.)

One day, after taking a nice walk in the morning, Akari goes to the bench she usually goes to and reads her book. After reading for about 30 minutes, she becomes infatuated with the book. She was in her own little world until she heard the timer on her phone go off. "Dang it. I didn't even get that far into the book." She thought. She then realized, she was late for school.

"Oh shoot. I'm going to be late! Maybe if I hurry, I won't be tardy." She rushed off to the bus stop and realized she had missed the bus. "I guess I'll just take my bike." She thought once again. She ran home and got onto her bike. "Being late to school, but getting the chance to read a little more of my favorite book was so worth it! But, I guess I shouldn't get too infatuated with a book often." She thought as she rode her bike quickly to her school.

She ended up getting to her school around 9:30 am. "Great. I've already missed History class from 8:00-8:50. And I'm already 30 minutes late to Geometry class. Awesome." She hurried off to the office to quickly get a tardy slip. She rushed off to Geometry class around 9:40 am. This was really awkward for her since this the first time the top-of-the-class student has ever been late. She apologized to the teacher and explained why she was late and that took ANOTHER 10 minutes. Before she knew it, she already missed History AND Geometry class. Plus, she has to do extra homework since she was absent from 2 of her classes already.

Akari felt like something was off. But, she was too stressed to even think, or notice what it was. She went to all of her classes as usual and used all of her 10-minute breaks to catch up on her homework. She got about half of it done.

After school ends, Akari decides to stay back at school to try to finish a little more of her homework. Her school ends around 5:30 pm. But her school is still open. (Due to club activities, afterschool, and kids who got into detention.) Her school closes around 7:30 pm.

Akari ended up getting all of her homework done within those couple of hours. After that, she went home on her bike. She really wished she took the bus, but she couldn't just LEAVE her bike at school. (In fear someone would steal her bike.) Akari arrived at home at 7:40 pm. Tired and exhausted, she took a 30-minute nap to pass time.

She woke up around 8:15 pm. She checked her bag to see if she could finish her book tonight. But it was missing. She gasped, covering her mouth in shock. "Oh shoot! I must've forgotten it on the bench while I was rushing this morning! I hope no one took the book. It's a very popular book and it's most likely other people will take it… But I must go see if it's still there! I hope it's still on the bench, where I left it this morning." She said.

With worry for her book, Akari rushes quickly to the lake she usually goes to. As she got there, she started to slow down, trying to catch her breath. But, she felt like someone was watching her… No, following her… She turned around, and shouted, "Who's there!" But no one was behind her.

She turned around again but felt a presence behind her. The lake gave off a creepy atmosphere at night. "Maybe I'm just too paranoid. Anyway, if someone tries to abduct me, I'll just kick them in the crotch! Yeah. That's a good idea. It's funny how I just remembered I'm a black belt at Taekwondo AND the one top-students in Japan. If he's stronger than me, I guess I'll have to stay calm and try to outsmart him. Yeah. I think I'll just do that."/

She hurries to the bench and picks up the book. *Sigh* "Thank god it's still here." She checks her phone to see what time it is. "Yikes! 9:00 pm already?! I guess I have to hurry back." As soon as she says that to herself, she feels a pair of cold hands on shoulders.

The mysterious person whispers into her to your ear."You look tasty. You smell good too.~" Akari froze. This is the first time when she was so scared, she froze. "As if this day could get any worse! Think Akari! Kick him in the crotch already!" She tried to do so, but it's obvious the mysterious figure is clearly stronger than her. He pins her against the wall.

He turns her around and sees the petrified looks on her face. The mysterious figure has red hair with green eyes. He smirks at her. Showing the fangs in his mouth. "Alright, Akari. Plan B. Stay calm and outsmart him. But in this situation, how am I supposed to remain calm?!" He licks his mouth, and lifts her chin up and turning it to the side, revealing her neck.

 **Note From The Author:**

Hey guys! Alright, the prologue is going to end here. I usually like to end my chapters (Or prologues) where things get juicy. It makes you want to find what happens next. Don't worry though. I can get one chapter done in a night, or two. But I tend to upload more on the weekends. With that being said, I will see you guys next week! (Or I might post on the weekdays. My post schedules are quite random) ~Alyssa ❤️


	2. Chapter 1: Agreement

**Chapter 1: An Agreement**

The mysterious stranger had reddish colored hair spiked at the ends, with piercing green eyes. "Ugh! Your hair is in the way!" He says, sounding irritated, as he brushes her hair to the side. He leans forward to her neck, opening his mouth.

"So this where you've have been? You're such a disgrace, Ayato. I never dreamed you would do this in public." Said the man behind Ayato. He was tall and wore glasses. His hair color had a shade of purple-black with lighted purple-gray gradients. He acted and sounded more mature than Ayato. "Damn, not you, Reiji." Said Ayato, as he glared at his purple-haired brother.

"Why are you feasting on this mortal in public, where people can easily expose our existence?" Reiji asked "Hey, I was hungry, and there was no more food left in the kitchen. Besides, humans don't go out at night." Said Ayato defensively. "That doesn't give you the right to run off without permission. And, how can you be so sure a human won't come out and see you?" Akari tried to go to Reiji, as she didn't feel comfortable around Ayato. "No! You belong to Ore-Sama!" Said Ayato stubbornly, trying to grab her hand. (Ore-Sama translates to 'Yours Truly' in English.) Despite Ayato saying this, Akari went up to Reiji.

Reiji sniffs Akari. "Ayato was right." Said Reiji. "You do indeed smell good." He said, smirking. Akari looked at him with a petrified face. "Hey Pancake, you look like you have something to say." Said Ayato. Akari looked up at Ayato and said, "Hey, um, I really need a place to stay. Do you mind if I stay at your house tomorrow? I know it's a stupid question, really."

Ayato and Reiji looked shocked. "Are you asking us to drink your blood?" Asked Ayato. "W-what?! Drink my blood? What do you mean?" "Oh, that's right. We haven't properly told you what species we are. For we, are inhuman." Said Reiji. "We're vampires." Akari stared at them with shock but said nothing. "If you're planning to live with us, you will have to give your blood to us. You will satisfy our quench of thirst, by at least one of our brothers for each week that you're staying with us. If you want to leave we will let you, and we won't suck your blood once you've left." Explained Reiji.

"I'd rather get my blood sucked rather than, struggling to pay my apartment bills, working a side-job, AND studying for my finals. If letting them suck my blood is the price to stay with them, then I guess it's a better deal, then paying with real money." Thought Akari. "Alright. I've made up my mind. I'll stay with you, and your brothers. I'll check out, and pay for my apartment rentals, and tomorrow, I'll pack my things, and I'll meet you here at 10 pm." "Excellent." Said Reiji. I will be here tomorrow to pick you up to bring you to our place. Don't be late."

Ayato pins Akari on the wall. "This isn't finished yet. I didn't come for what I came for."Ayato opened his mouth, while Akari tried to struggle." Isn't Reiji going to do something?!" Akari thought while panicking. "Ayato. Take your activities to your room." "Ugh, Fine! You're such a pain!" Ayato growled angrily, as he glared at Reiji. "Anyway, it's getting late. Well, for you humans, it's getting late. You should go home and pack your things." Reiji said as Akari checked her phone.

"Oh, god! It's 10 pm already?!" "Yes for you mortals, it's late isn't it?" "Yes," Akari replied. "I will introduce my all brothers tomorrow, once you have arrived at our place. But, I would like to know your name so I can address you properly." Explained Reiji. "M-my name? My name is, Akari Katsuko." "Alright, Miss. Katsuko. I will meet you here tomorrow at 10 pm. Make sure to pack your things." Reiji reminded. "A-alright. But, before you go, how shall I address you?" Akari asked. "You shall call me, Mr. Reiji for now. You can call me Mr. Reiji, or just call me Reiji-Kun. I won't accept any other names." Reiji explained. "You will meet my other brothers at our place. But, I see you've already met Ayato. You can call him, Mr. Ayato, Ayato-Kun, or Ayato-San. You will call him these names." "Oi! Pancake! Call me, Ore-Sama!" Ayato demanded. "Fine, fine." Said Akari, agreeing to call him, 'Ore-Sama'.

"I must go home now. I'll meet you here tomorrow at 10 pm with my luggage." Akari said. "Alright. Don't be late." "I'll see you tomorrow Reiji-Kun." She said while walking away.

She arrived at her apartment around, 10:45 pm. She got out all of her clothing, electronics, chargers, and books, and puts them all into her luggage. Before she knew it, she fell asleep and woke up late the next day. She missed daily her morning walk, but she finished her packing.

She went through her day as usual. She got on the bus and rode off to school. She turned in all of History, and Geometry homework to both of her teachers. During Biology class, Akari couldn't focus. She assumed the vampire's routine and asked herself these questions.

"Are they nice? How many brothers are there? Do they all have different personalities? Which vampire will allow me to get close to? Which one of them will consider me as a friend? Is their house nice and clean? Do they allow, and have Wi-Fi? Are they affected by holy water, and crosses like in the movies? Will I still be able to attend morning school?"

She had countless questions, as she was naturally curious them. But, she did know the basics. She knew that during the night, they would awake. And during the day, they would sleep. Even though she wasn't sure whether she was still going to morning school, she did her homework anyway. Time passes, and at around 9:50 pm, she paid, and checked out of her apartment rental, and went on her way to the lake. She repeatedly asked herself the same questions from this morning. She felt self-conscious around new people, fearing that they would think badly, or lowly of her.

She arrived at the lake around 10:15 pm. "You're late," Reiji said in disappointment. Akari desperately wanted to say back, "Hey! Cut me some slack. I went to school, did my homework, packed up all of my luggage, AND checked out of my apartment rental. So, don't get angry at me for being late, when all you did was sleep all day." But, she knew she was going to get in trouble, so she muttered a quiet, "I'm sorry Reiji-Kun."

Reiji picked up her luggage and carried it to the trunk of the limo. She thanked him and got inside the limo. For the first time in her life, she would be living with multiple people, rather than herself.

 **Note From The Author:**

Hey guys! The first chapter is finally here! I hope you guys like where this story is going so far. Like I said in the prologue, I usually upload on the weekends when I'm not feeling motivated enough. But, if I do feel motivated enough, I will most likely post on the weekdays. (But, my post schedules are quite random, so I can't guarantee that I will ONLY post on the weekdays.) See you guys next time! ~Alyssa ❤️


	3. Chapter 2: Moving

**Chapter 2: Moving**

Akari got into the limo and realized how big it was. It had multiple seats, on each, and every side. Each of the seats were colored red. She took a seat next to the window, and looked out, as she was going further, and further away from her apartment.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize it started to rain a little. She liked it. It was just like her walks in the morning. The inside of the limo was quiet. It was just her, and her thoughts. She could fall asleep in there. She could read her books there. She could do almost any of her daily morning activities in the limo.

Before she knew it, she has already arrived at the mansion. Still lost in thoughts, Reiji had to say her name a few times. "Miss. Katsuko, Miss. Katsuko, Miss. Katsuko!" "O-oh! Sorry. I was lost in thoughts. I'm sorry I kept you waiting." Akari apologized.

Reiji opened his umbrella and carried Akari's luggage. "Um, you don't have to carry my luggage for me…" Akari muttered quietly. However, Reiji heard her, and replied, "No, it's fine. I'll carry your luggage since I'm a gentleman." "Thank you," Akari said while smiling to herself.

Reiji opened the door, and for a house for multiple people, it was awfully quiet. And Akari liked that. "I will now lead you to your room," Reiji said. "You will unpack your belongings, and go downstairs to our living room." "Alright. This is a really nice house Reiji." Akari complimented. He led her up to her room and told her how to get back downstairs. (As the mansion was huge.) "Thank you." She said as Reiji left her room. "Holy crap! This room is probably bigger than my whole apartment!" She thought in excitement. She unpacked her things and went downstairs.

She saw a group of boys, either sitting or standing. As she walked down the stairs, one of the brothers with a hat, and shoulder-length reddish-brown hair, with blondish colored tips, asked, "Oh, are you the cute little human girl that decided to live with us?~" "Um, yeah." She responded while continuing to walk down the stairs. She sat on the couch where none of the brothers sat on, as she felt safer. He teleported next to her on the couch and licked her face. "A-ah!" She shrieked in surprise. "Mmmmm.~ I can tell your blood will taste nice, and sweet.~" He said while smirking at her, with his green eyes.

Another vampire teleported in front of her. He had light purple hair and had dark eye circles under his eyelids. He also held a bear in hand. His bear's name is, Teddy. Teddy has small, beady brown eyes, with visible stitch marks. He also had an eyepatch on his left eye. Akari felt somewhat scared around these vampires. She only felt safe around Reiji, as she has hung out with him more. "Please let me have a try too." He said while licking the opposite side of her face. "You're right Laito. She is nice and sweet." He said in agreement

"Now, don't you two think this behavior is a little impolite towards a lady you just met?" Reiji asked. "What? How can you keep your hands off of something so tasty and sweet?~" Laito asked. "Keep it down." Said the vampire, with slightly curled blonde hair, with earbuds in his ear. He seemed to have an MP3 player attached to his neck. "Hmmm.~ Maybe I'll see you in my bed later on. Bitch-Chan.~" Laito said, with a smirk on his face. "Knock it off, Laito! Ore-Sama saw her first! Keep your hands away from her!" "Ugh. Shut up already. I'm so sick, and tired of calling yourself, Ore-Sama."

"Ugh! Subaru is that you again?! Show yourself!" Ayato said. "Tch. I'm over here." Subaru said while crossing his arms, and leaning on the wall. Subaru has silverish light-lavender whitish hair, with a shade of light purple at the ends. Similarly to his brother, Kanato. "I thought I smelled something like, human in here. So it was you, was it?! What a waste of time. I could be doing other things like sleeping if it wasn't for you!" Subaru said angrily."I-I'm sorry I didn't mean too…" Akari said, trying to apologize. "Tch! Like hell, you would mean your apology!" Subaru said while giving the wall a punch. The wall cracked as he punched it.

"Enough of this. Let's now introduce ourselves," Reiji said. "This is the eldest brother, Shu." He said while pointing at the blonde haired boy, laying on the couch. "I'm the second eldest, Reiji. The third son is, Ayato. Kanato is next, being the second child of the triplets, along with, Laito. Speaking of Laito, he is the youngest, of the triplets. "Nice to meet you, Bitch-Chan.~" And the last, and the youngest brother is Subaru. "Tch. Whatever. Get lost." He said, sounding irritated.

"Now that that's out of the way, you guys can do whatever you want. I'll be in my laboratory if anyone needs me." Reiji said while walking away. Akari decided to go up into her room.

She was planning to go onto her phone, and check her text messages, but instead, found Laito on her bed. "Hello, Bitch-Chan. Nufu~." "A-ah Laito! What are you doing on my bed?" She questioned quietly. "Ah, not the type of talker, I see, Bitch-Chan. I like quiet girls.~" He said while giving Akari a wink. "U-um can you please get out of my bed?" She asked while walking towards her bed. But this time, her question was loud enough for Laito to hear. "Oh! So Bitch-Chan can talk!~ " Akari continued walking towards the bed, but Laito grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her onto her bed, next to him.

"A-ah!" She shrieked quietly in surprise. "Hmmm.~ Remember, when I said I'll see you in my bed downstairs? Well, I didn't expect to see you in a bed with me so quickly.~" He said while holding her body in his arms, playing around with her hair, cuddling her, and licking her body, from top to bottom.

Akari could feel herself blushing, as she felt uncomfortable. "Ahhh, you're better than our other sacrificial bride.~" Laito said in pleasure. You're quieter, and you obey me, while the other girl that went to live with us, would struggle, and try to get us off. " "What do you mean?" She questioned. "Oh, that's right. I haven't told you about the other little human girl that went to live with us. Her name was Yui. The quality and taste of her blood were the best, but she would always struggle, or resist us, whenever we would try to drink her blood. Like, that girl would not take a hint, as we vampires are obviously stronger than her. Even though she knew that she would still struggle."

"But now that I think of it, your blood and her blood smell similar," Laito said, while still cuddling with her in bed. "I wonder if your blood, and her blood, would taste the same. But you're probably better than her.~" Laito complimented. "You're probably better because, you wouldn't resist us, unlike, Yui. I would probably choose you over Yui if your blood tasted the same. Why not have a try of that blood now?" Laito said smirking, with his piercing green eyes.

 **Note From The Author:**

Alright, guys! That's chapter 2. I couldn't resist myself from writing this chapter. I decided to include Laito in it, as he is one of my favorite Diabolik Lovers vampire. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I'll see you guys next time! ~Alyssa ❤️


	4. Chapter 3: Common Interests

**Chapter 3: Common Interests**

Laito turned Akari's body from the side and pinned her body down on the bed, as he held her wrists. His green eyes were filled with lust, as he moved closer to her.

"Now, submit yourself to me. You'll be mine after this." Laito said while giving her a smirk. Akari felt herself blushing, but felt scared to do anything. "Think Akari! Alright, it's already established that I'm no match for them. But, how am I supposed to outsmart him in this situation?!" She asked herself.

"Fufu.~ Isn't Bitch-Chan going to make noises for me? Come on, beg for me." He urged as Akari turned her head to the side, trying hiding the blush on her face. She was completely trapped in this situation. She couldn't fight back, nor, can she outsmart him. For the first time in her life, she was frozen in fear, and couldn't find a way out.

"Aww.~ Is Bitch-Chan hiding the blush on her face?" Laito questioned, as he grabbed her chin with one hand, while his other hand held both of her wrists against the bed. "Fufu.~ Isn't Bitch-Chan naughty. You're enjoying this secretly, aren't you? No wonder you're blushing…" "N-no! I'm just flustered, and embarrassed right now because, of what you're doing to me!" She wished she would've said that, but she wasn't brave enough. She felt frozen. She tried to say something, but it felt like there was a lump in her throat.

"Now you two, it's dinner time," Reiji said, as he just arrived in her room. "Aww.~ We were just getting to the best part." Laito said, looking at Reiji, than looking at Akari, with a smirk on his face. Reiji looked irritated, but calmed down, and pushed up his glasses. "Our monthly dinner party is starting. I don't want to make the others wait. Hurry up, and come down." Reiji said as he was walking out of the door. "We'll continue this later, Bitch-Chan," Laito said, whispering into her ear. He got out of her bed and walked out the door. Akari followed him from behind.

They were the last people at the dinner table. "Oi! You were with that pervert this entire time?!" Ayato questioned angrily. Akari looked down, ashamed. "You belong to Ore-Sama!" Ayato said, while standing, and slamming his hands on the table. "This is a waste of time! I'm out of here!" Ayato said angrily. After Ayato left, one-by-one, the brothers left, except Reiji and Akari.

"What a pain. I've made sure all these food are properly prepared, yet they leave, wasting all the food, and my energy. Most of them sometimes don't even make an effort to attend this monthly dinner party." Reiji explained to Akari. "I understand," Akari said quietly while finishing the food. "I appreciate your hard work to make these monthly dinner parties. I'm sorry the other brothers don't understand how hard you work." Akari said quietly, but loud enough for Reiji to hear

"Thank you, Miss. Katsuko. Would you like to come into my laboratory?" Reiji asked. "Of course." After the dinner, Akari followed Reiji up into the laboratory.

Reiji opened the door for her, as she walked into the room. The room was huge. There were many science flasks and beakers everywhere. Along the walls, were huge bookcases, filled with books. The environment, made her feel comfortable. She loved science, along with Reiji's likings for books.

"R-Reiji! This is incredible!" Akari complimented, with a smile on her face. "You enjoy these type of things Miss. Katsuko?" Reiji questioned. "Of course! Who doesn't like science and books?" Reiji smiled, knowing he's not the only one who enjoyed books, and science. "I also enjoy experimenting with drugs and seeing the after effect. It pleases me when I hypothesize the effect of my added drug, and ending up getting it right." "Same here," Akari says agreeing.

"I never knew we had so much in common," Reiji said. "Me neither. I never thought we would have things in common." Said Akari, looking at the bookshelves.

They hung out for hours, talking, reading books, experimenting with drugs, and hypothesizing the after effects. The more they talked, the more they learned about each other.

Before they knew it, it was really early in the morning. "Oh, I haven't realized how late it has gotten. You should go to bed. Besides, starting tomorrow, you will start going to night school. I've enjoyed your company, Miss. Katusko." Said Reiji. "I've enjoyed your company too. I guess it's fun to hang out with someone who has the same interests as you." Said Akari agreeing. Reiji got close to her, held chin with one hand, and said, "Then, we should do it again sometime." Said Reiji, smirking at her.

"Y-yeah, Reiji." She said, turning her head to the side to hide her blush. "I'll be going to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow, Reiji-Kun." She said, storming off. Reiji found himself smiling. He hasn't been able to smile in a long time until Akari came along.

She went inside her room, to find Laito on her bed, once again. This time, he looked angry. "Where have you been Bitch-Chan?" He questioned impatiently. " W-what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" She questioned. "Answer my question first!" Laito said angrily. "U-um, I was with Reiji-Kun." "For 5 hours? Why are you spending so much time with that, 'unlikeable person'. You should've been hanging out with me. Unlike him, I can give you more pleasure than anything in the world. For your naughtiness, I must punish you." He said while pinning her down on her bed. "W-what?!" "Hmmm.~ How should I punish you? Oh! I thought of it. Maybe, a bite to the neck perhaps? Looks like you have no objections."

"I have no choice. It won't do any good if I struggle. No one would hear me if scream. I can't think of a way out of this situation. Well, I guess this was bound to happen at some point. After all, this is the price for staying here." Akari thought.

Laito sank his fangs into her soft, pale skin. It stung, but it didn't hurt much. "Ah!~" Laito took his mouth off, and said, "Wow. Your blood is just like Yui's. It's so filling. Heh. Looks like you're my new Bitch-Chan.~ He continued sucking her blood in pleasure. "Follow me down to hell."

 **Note From The Author:**

Alright! That was chapter 3. I once again really enjoyed making this chapter. See you guys next time! (Btw, I'm going to be taking a 2-day break, since I've posted so many chapters this week!) ~Alyssa ❤️


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I know in the last chapter, I said I'll be taking a 2-day break. And that 2-day break has unfortunately already passed. I know you guys are probably wondering, "Where chapter 4 is." Well, I haven't really been working on it, to be honest. But, I have my reasons.

The first reason is, that after I posted 3 chapters non-stop, (Including the prologue.) I've really wanted to take a break, and enjoy my summer. I felt awfully felt proud of the work I created, and, I decided to take a short 2-day break. And after those 2 days, I tried to start working on chapter 4.

But, lack of ideas was causing my chapter writing to slow down. I've read the third chapter countless times, but can't seem to get an idea out of it. I've wanted to have a great idea but didn't want to copy the game, or anime at the same time. And if you don't know, I stay up late writing chapters. I'll mostly stay up until 3 am in the morning, writing chapters, while my parents are sleeping. And, I'm not even SUPPOSED to stay up.

Staying up, writing chapters, and trying not to get caught staying up, or eating (Yes, I'll most likely drink boba at 2 am to keep me up.) is a lot to handle. And no, I'm not over exaggerating. And, after I wake up, I spend two-thirds of my day editing the chapter. It's a lot to handle. Sometimes, after posting the chapter, I have to go back to edit it AGAIN. (Grammar mistakes, trying to make it sound better, etc.)

As you see, I spend a lot of time and effort into writing these chapters. This is my passion. But, due to lack of ideas, I'm going to be going onto a short hiatus. I'll post again very soon once I've come up with some ideas.

See you guys next time! ~Alyssa ❤️


	6. Chapter 4: The Music Room

**Chapter 4: The Music Room**

 **Hey guys! Before this chapter starts, please have a tap open for the song, Canon In D. (Make sure it's piano version!) I'll tell you when to play it. Trust me on this! Without further ado, let's start the chapter!**

Laito continued sucking her blood, as she felt the energy that was once filled her from dinner, drained out of her body. "L-Laito." She said trying to get his attention. He, however, he didn't hear her. "Laito. That's enough." She said but this time, her voice was firm, loud, and she didn't stutter.

"Hnn.~ We didn't even get to the best part, Bitch-Chan.~" Laito replied, clearly not pleased that she decided to tell him to stop. "I said that's enough. You drank more than you were supposed too. I would greatly appreciate it if you got off my bed. I need to rest. I lost a lot of energy thanks to you." She replied boldly. "Hnn.~ Bitch-Chan is sure courageous right now. I find it quite irresistible." He said with a smirk on his face "Laito. Don't toy with me." She said once again firmly. "Fine. Fine. Just because Bitch-Chan is acting boldly today." Laito replied, getting off her bed.

"Thank you. I've had quite a night." Akari said while Laito walked out of her room. She sighed, as she fell back onto her bed. "I'm so bored." She thought to herself. *Sigh* "Maybe I'll just listen to some k-pop." She thought while getting onto her phone.

After skipping a couple of songs, she couldn't find a song she enjoyed. She decided to listen to her favorite classical song, that included piano and violin. She knew that song, and she could play it on her own piano and on her violin back at her old house. Where every night, her parents would sit in the living room and listen to her play. *Sigh* "Old times. Where everything was perfect. If they didn't have to get a divorce, none of this would've happened. Because in the end, they didn't love me either way. It's all fake love. My mom only used me to get attention from her other sisters. And my dad, he didn't even want to have a child in the first place. They just pretended to love me." She thought as she was tearing up.

Even though her parents pretended to love her, she still loved them, as much as she hated them. She sometimes wished she never knew her parents never loved her. She wished she didn't come out of her bedroom at night, and hear her parents say they were getting a divorce. She wished she never heard her parents say, "Fine! Be that way! I've always suspected you were cheating on me! But, there is one thing that's same between the both of us. We both don't love our daughter at all. We all know you never wanted a child in the first place, Ethan. At least, I'm making use of this child, unlike you!" "Shut up, Susan! You only use her to get attention from your older sisters. And guess what? I'm dating one of your sisters right now!" *Gasp* "You wouldn't! Said her mother, on the brink of tears. "Oh, yes I am Susan! In fact, remember when I wasn't at home yesterday? And I told you that I was going to be staying at a friends place because I was drunk? Well actually, I slept with your sister last night!" "F-fuck you…" Said her mother in despair. "Y-you know what? I'm getting those papers this morning!" "Fine! Not my problem!" Said her father, clearly not caring they were going be getting a divorce.

Akari rushed off to the bathroom and rinsed her face with water. She wanted to find a piano, or, a violin at least. Although it was heart-wrenching to be playing a piano or violin, she missed the songs she used to play. It brought back good memories. She went off to Reiji's laboratory and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said Reiji. She opened the door, and just as suspected, Reiji was still awake and experimenting with drugs. "Akari? Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Reiji questioned. "U-um, I couldn't fall asleep. And um, is there by any chance, a piano or violin in this mansion?" "Hm? Uh, yes. Finish walking at the end of this hallway, go down the stairs, turn left, and it should be on the second door towards your right. And also, school starts within an hour. Please tell Shu to wake up, and get ready. He takes a while to wake up." Said Reiji, while holding up 2 flasks. One containing a strange black liquid, and the other contained an orange liquid. "Thank you, Reiji-Kun," Akari said, while leaving the room, and closing the door.

Akari followed Reiji's directions and knocked on the door. She didn't hear a response, so she entered the room.

In the middle of the room, were 2 gigantic pianos on 2 circular podiums, with stairs on the rings of the circles. Inside the room, she saw Shu, laying on the couch facing the 2 pianos. The floor had golden quartz flooring. As she walked in, Shu heard her footsteps, and said, "Not too loud." "S-sorry Shu-San," Akari said apologetically. She walked towards Shu. " Um, your brother told me to tell you to wake up and get ready." Shu opened his eyes and looked at her. "Only if you play the piano with me first." He said "Um, yeah. Sure. I've come here to play the piano anyway."

Shu got up and walked over to the piano on the left. "Do you know how to play _Canon In D_?" "Yes. That's one of my first, and favorite piano songs growing up." She replied, as she stepped up onto the right podium, and sat onto the chair. A chandelier hung in between the 2 piano players, facing each other. ,"If you want me to get ready, play _Canon In D with me._ " He said while closing his eyes. "Alright," Said Akari, taking a deep breath.

 **Alright! You guys can start playing the song Canon In D now! (Once again, make sure it's piano version!) Play the song while continuing to read the chapter for best results! It'll make the scene a lot more romantic! (If the song ends early, and they're still playing the piano, play the song again.)**

They played the song together, forgetting what was going on with the world. The beautiful notes seemed to jump out of the piano, creating music. They closed their eyes, as the notes had beaten as the same rhythm as their hearts. Every moment they pressed a new key, a new note was born and started to play along with the other notes that were already there. Their hearts felt heavy. Shu has never felt this before. He usually played alone. But with Akari, something felt different. It was a tingly feeling, but it felt good at the same time. He has never felt this before. He has loved music almost all his life. He's never played other people before. Is this what it feels like to be playing music with someone else? He wanted this feeling to go on forever. Just then, the song ended. He opened his eyes and was face-to-face with Akari. He clutched his heart and was breathing very heavily.

"Shu-San, are you okay?" Akari asked, with worry in her eyes. Shu took a deep breath and said, "I'm fine." He walked down the podium and walked up onto her podium. He sat next to her on the same seat. They were now facing the piano. "S-Shu-San!" She said in surprise. "I want to play the same song again. But this time, I want to play it on the same piano with you." "A-Alright" Akari said as she felt herself blushing. No one has ever played on the same piano as her.

They both closed their eyes, and Shu felt that tingly sensation once again. But this time, it wasn't like before. It was even stronger. The feeling was bursting. His heart was beating like crazy. The notes once again jumped from the keys of the piano, and they were in the same situation. But everything was stronger now, he was in her presence, and was touching the same keys as her. It felt amazing. He didn't want it to end. He didn't know if Akari felt the same way. He hoped she did.

While playing the song, he was wondering what this new feeling was. It felt good. He finally felt alive for the first time, after his traumatic childhood events.

 **Note From The Author:**

I do hope I made the bonding scene with Shu a lot more romantic! It's great to be back uploading chapters. I FINALLY got ideas for this chapter! I'll post again very soon! ~Alyssa ❤️


	7. Goodbye

**Goodbye**

Hello, my fans. If you know, I haven't posted a chapter in over 2 months. I know you guys are wondering where the new chapter is. But unfortunately, I decided to stop writing this story. I spent months thinking over this, and I came to this conclusion. I know it seems lazy, but I have little to no motivation left for this story. I want to create something I will enjoy making. For a short while, I enjoyed making these chapters. This was when I was obsessed with Diabolik Lovers and decided to write a fanfiction. However, I'm not as passionate about Diabolik Lovers anymore. I have no more ideas for this story, and I do not know who the protagonist will end up with. I tried making the next chapter, but I couldn't think of anything. Not only did I decide to stop writing this story, but also to move my works to Wattpad. I have a feeling that my stories will become more popular and more successful if I move my stories there. I'm grateful for every favorite, every review, and every follow and share. When I came to this conclusion, I asked myself, "Will I regret doing this? Is this what I want to do?" It was really hard to be fully confident with my decision because I felt like I was betraying you. All of the favorites on my story will go to waste, and all of my hard work will go to waste. I do hope you understand and continue to follow my stories on Wattpad. Even though I'm leaving, that doesn't mean you won't see me again. I hope to see you guys there! ~Alyssa ❤️

 **Wattpad Link** : user/Sleepy_Raven


End file.
